The proposed study will examine the applicability and effectiveness of an efficacy-enhancing Arthritis Self-Management Program (ASMP) for Spanish-speaking populations. The specific aims of the study are fourfold: 1) to translate and revalidate Spanish arthritis specific scales, as well as scales to determine general health status In 5 diverse Spanish-speaking arthritis patient populations; 2) to determine the most effective and efficient means of collecting data from Spanish-speaking patients; 3) to study the effectiveness of the Spanish Arthritis Self-Management Program with Spanish-speaking arthritis patients; and 4) to determine the applicability of self-efficacy theory to Spanish-speaking patients. In study 1 we will translate and revalidate arthritis self-efficacy and health outcome scales with diverse Hispanic populations. Methods will Include back translation and standard psychometric testing. In study 2 we will randomize 150 subjects to three methods of data collection: self- administered, administration by home interview, and telephone interview. In study 3 we will randomize 200 patients to take the Spanish ASMP or to control status. The applicability of self-efficacy theory to Hispanics will be tested by comparing changes in self-efficacy In Hispanics with historical data in Anglos. The proposed study will contribute significantly to the field of patient education by creating a low cost, community-based Spanish patient education program. In addition, it will determine the applicability of self-efficacy theory to Spanish-speaking populations. It will contribute to Nursing and Health Service Research by translating and revalidating Spanish health status scales that can be used for health outcome studies with Spanish-speaking patients. Finally, it has the potential to lower research costs by determining the most efficient data collection methods.